To meet the requirements for faster performance, the characteristic dimensions of features of integrated circuit devices have continued to be decreased. Manufacturing of devices with smaller feature sizes introduces new challenges in many of the processes conventionally used in semiconductor fabrication. One of the most important of these fabrication processes is photolithography.
It has long been recognized that linewidth variations in patterns produced by photolithography can result from optical interference from light reflecting off an underlying layer on a semiconductor wafer. Variations in photoresist thickness due to the topography of the underlying layer also induce linewidth variations. Anti-reflective coatings (ARC) applied under a photoresist layer have been used to prevent interference from reflection of the irradiating beam. In addition, anti-reflective coatings partially planarize the wafer topography, helping to improve linewidth variation over steps because the photoresist thickness is more uniform.
Organic polymer films, particularly those that absorb at the i-line (365 nm) and g-line (436 nm) wavelengths conventionally used to expose photoresists, and at the recently used 157 nm, 193 nm, 248 nm wavelengths, have been employed or are being tested as anti-reflective coatings. However, the fact that the organic ARC's share many chemical properties with the organic photoresists can limit usable process sequences. Furthermore, ARC's, including both organic and inorganic ARC's, may intermix with photoresist layers. Organic and inorganic ARC's can mix with photoresist layers if they are not sufficiently baked or cured.
One solution to avoid intermixing is to introduce thermosetting binders as additional components of organic ARC's, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No, 5,693,691 to Flaim et al. Dyes may also be incorporated in organic ARC's, as well as, optionally, additional additives such as wetting agents, adhesions promoters, preservatives, and plasticizers, as described in U. S. Pat. No. 4,910,122 to Arnold et al. Even though these previous patents may address some of the issues with intermixing, the problem of the lack of 86- to 90-degree uniformity on the resist edges because of the coupled ARC layer has not been addressed in the prior art.
Photoresists and anti-reflective coatings can also influence one another to the extent that the chemical properties of the anti-reflective coating and/or the resist material can lead the resist to “fall over” once a pattern has been developed into the resist. In other words, the patterned resist sidewall can't maintain an approximate 90-degree angle with respect to the anti-reflective coating after photoresist developing. Instead the resist will take on a 120-degree or an 80-degree angle with respect to the anti-reflective coating. These imperfections are also an indication that photoresist materials and anti-reflective coatings are not necessarily chemically, physically or mechanically compatible.
Another class of materials that can be used as an anti-reflective layer is spin-on-glass (SOG) compositions containing a dye. Yau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,138, disclose a dye such as basic yellow #11 mixed with a spin-on-glass in an amount approximately 1% by weight. Allman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,503 disclose a cross-linked polyorganosiloxane containing an inorganic dye such as TiO2, Cr2O7, MnO4, or ScO4, and an adhesion promoter. Allman additionally teaches that the spin-on-glass compositions also serve as a planarizing layer. However, the spin-on-glass, dye combinations that have been disclosed to date are not optimal for exposure to the deep ultraviolet, particularly 248 and 193 nm, light sources that are coming into use to produce devices with small feature sizes. Furthermore, not all dyes can be readily incorporated into an arbitrary spin-on-glass composition. Also, even though these ARC's are chemically different than the previously mentioned organic ARC's, the coupled resist layers can still suffer from “falling over” after being developed, as based on the chemical, physical, and mechanical incompatibility of the ARC layer and the resist layer—which is a common problem when trying to couple resist materials and an reflective coatings.
Therefore, an absorbing spin-on-glass anti-reflective coating and lithography material that a) absorbs strongly and uniformly in the ultraviolet spectral region, b) can keep the resist material from “falling over” and expanding outside of the intended resist line, and c) would be impervious to photoresist developers and methods of production of the SOG anti-reflective coating described would be desirable to advance the production of layered materials, electronic components and semiconductor components.